The Club
by essicaohnsonX
Summary: Thirteen year old Freddy Krueger meets ten year old Jeepers Creepers after walking through the woods after school. Creeper becomes his friend like may others later, and how will it change there lives? How were things different as kids than now, and what caused it? Alternate universe where Freddy is burnt all his life and so are others with there deformations. T for swearing.
1. Freddy and The Creeper

A teenage Freddy Krueger sighed. Why did life always have to be like this? First he was kicked off the soccer team because he was "a distraction" and now hes kicked out of school for a week! He couldn't believe that they did that to him. Just because he was burn doesn't make him a wimp or scary! He just kept thing on how he would get them back as he took the long way from the school to his house, preparing to meet his father when he got home.

As he walked beside a tree, he heard a screeching voice, "Let ma down from here! Hey kid if ya don't do it then I'm gunna eat ya!"

Freddy looked around searching for the source, "Try me you idiot! Where are you anyways?"

The voice replied, "Look up ya moron!" And directly up above Freddy there was a... green thing. He had white hair, and strange blue eyes. It wasn't his hair or his eyes that made him look strange, it was the green wings on his back, and his green skin. He looked a bit younger than Freddy, maybe eleven or so. He was wearing a trench coat with long black pants and a hat.

"Wow your ugly.", Freddy replied without thinking. With his burnt skin he was picked on, but now he thought it could be worse to be this thing than himself.

The creatures head came looking down at Freddy and frowned, "Well at least I an't burnt are I? Help me down sweater thang or I'm gunna eat ya alive!"

Freddy laughed, "You can fly so why don't you just come down? And sweater thang? Really?"

The green thing made a weird sound, he thought it was a sigh but with the hissing involved it was weird, "I an't got the strength! I started fly'en a few weeks ago. How'en the world do you expect me'h to do that?" After the thing struggled a bit he added, "An' it's better then beef boy an't it!"

Freddy glanced at his watch and thought that his step father could wait. This was far to much fun to leave now. Besides when the kid insulted him, he seemed alright. Alot better than his fucked up class mated or abusive father. "Whats in it for me?"

The thing groaned, "I knew ya would be like thas!" With a breath he continued, "If ya want to be ma friend, an meet sum others like ma and ya then let me down."

Freddy almost laughed, "Who said I needed friends?" He was used to being alone, the offer did sound tempting though.

"Urg! Ya a freak like me. If I an't getten any friends cause I look this way, than you problie an't got any either. Your a crisp!", the thing said. This gave Freddy an idea.

"How about you go to school with me? You can fight my bullies, and always say I did nothing. That's the deal I'll take.", he said smugly. Now he could get revenge without his step father knowing and the school being to do anything!

"Fine! I an't going until my mamma says I can though. It will be bout a week.", The creature said sticking out it's hand.

Freddy put his hand in the creatures and with a pull, he successfully pulled the thing down, "Deal. I'm Freddy Krueger."

The thing, after falling with a groan shook back, "Deal. I'm Jeepers Creepers."

After the shake, he helped Jeepers Creepers back on his feet. "You don't really eat people do you?", he asked. Freddy couldn't stand the thought of being Creepers snack himself.

Creeper smiled widely, showing off his pointy teeth, "I sure da! Mama brings ma and ma family people. Don't worry, I an't gunna eat ya cuas your all burn an stuff. I'll tell mama to so ya safe."

Freddy felt relieved for the first time in his life that he was burn and smiled back, reveling his white teeth, "Great way to make me feel better. I won't let my dogs get you either, there not into sea food. Scales upsets there stomachs."

The other boy laughed at that, "I got to get back now, but in a week I'll see ya! By Freddy!" And with the words it flew off into the day sky.

As he started walking home he had the brightest smile on his face. He may of been evil, but it was nice to have a partner. He was already planning the revenge on the kids, and to top it off now he wouldn't be the center of the kids jokes anymore. Maybe Creeper would even eat them for him. All he knew was two things. One: He was going to get the shit beat out of him by his dad when he got home. Two: He couldn't wait until next Monday.


	2. First Friendship

As Freddy got into the art class room for first hour he was practically bouncing off his seat. How could he not be? It was Monday, and exactly a week had passed since he met the Creeper. At first he wondered if the Creeper would do it, but last Wednesday after hearing a huge crash he found a dead squirrel on his door step and something that faded in the sky yelling "Mama said yus!"

He sat down in his seat and wondered what hour the Creeper would come. To him the sooner the better but he hoped it was before P.E. He could almost imagine what a dodge ball would be like with something that could fly on his team. As his smile had gotten bigger, the girl sitting in the table next to him snickered, "What's go you all excited barbecue? Is plastic surgery half off of?"

Freddy's smile turned into a frown as he ignored her. Nothing could spoil this day for him. What he could't wait for the most is not being the one who is picked on. Even Freddy knew he looked better than Creeper and hopefully the bullies will leave him alone. He could be ignored then, not bullied every day. Maybe he could even make a friend or two then, and go on a date or something. For some reason, he didn't feel as happy as he should have about using Creeper.

"Get your art supplies out and start painting what inspires you the most. We have a new student to day class, his name is Jeeper Creepers.", the art teacher said, the sat down in her chair and took her morning nap. Freddy smile returned seeing the Creeper standing there.

Creeper looked different. He wasn't wearing his coat, instead a hoodie that said Music Kills and some dark jeans. He was wearing glasses over his eyes, and his white hair was fixed in a way to cover his bold spots. He has the biggest smile Freddy has ever seen on his face. Freddy almost felt bad for the boy.

"Looks like theirs a new freak in town. Hes uglier than burnt-barbecue.", Stacy said smugly. Others snickered at her joke, and Freddy just looked down at the table to ignore them.

Her brother, Daniel spoke up soon afterwards, "I think there cute together. Gayddy!" More than a few people snickered at this, and Freddy was livid. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? It wasn't like he asked to look this way or anything.

"Shut Daniel. Me and Creeper are both better looking than your sister. Shes a makeup hag and your a drunk baster!", he responded. It only took Daniel three seconds to come over to Freddy and punch him in the face, breaking his noise. Freddy laughed. He had worse from his step father. To his surprise, Creeper didn't think it was nothing at all.

Before Freddy could come up with some smart remark, Creeper launched him self at Daniel and starting biting him like a rabid dog. "Get this thing off of me!", Daniel screamed as Creeper ripped some skin off of his arm. No matter what Daniel did he couldn't shake the hold of Creeper. Stacy started to scream and blood flung all over the tables. Kids ran out the doors yelling and hollering. It was chaos.

Freddy Krueger just stood there, watching it happen with a shocked face. He couldn't believe someone stood up for him, or that Daniel the guy who bullied him since second grade was being alive eaten by his friend. A smile started to inch its way up his face, while blood flowed in massive amounts down it. His friend. He had a friend.

The teacher, who just woke up took off her ear plugs, "What in the name of heavens happened here?! Let go of him you freak!" She started to back up in fear, looking at Creeper as she relsied what was happening.

"Hey Creeper, that's enough for now. Save some for late pall, lunch isn't even here yet.", Freddy responded, snapping out of his shock. Creeper let go of the kid and walked over to Freddy, his face bloodied but a large, shit eating grin on his face.

"Sorry. He just smelt'n so good! An ma mamma told me'h ta eat who ever was mean ta ya or ma. Self defense ya know?", responded Creeper. The teacher helped Daniel up, who's face was so bloodied that you couldn't tell where he was hurt and where he wasn't. Freddy flipped him off.

"Both of you to the office this once! You evil children of demons! I hope you rot in hell!", the teacher said. Freddy just smiled and ignored her. The principal would be the last of his worries when he got home. He better make this moment last.

"So where do you want to go? I hear the gas station has awesome candy. I don't know if you eat it...", he said to his friend. Creeper practically bounced when the word candy left his lips.

"'Coarse I'h do! Even ma'h kind loves candy. I'h got an hundred dollars ta from tha rude kid's pockets ta!", Creeper exclaimed in his country accent. He couldn't help but think that this friendship got sweeter and sweeter. Daniel, even through the pain he was in looked shocked at his stolen money being with the guy who ate some of his face. "Leave me alone!", Daniel said, and no one really listened to him. Freddy and Creeper was to caught up in the moment for that.

"I'm really starting to be happy I'm your friend kid.", he said, and with that the two friends left to the gas station and raided the candy store. They ate until they where full then passed out. When he woke up Creeper was gone and he was at his house, his father drunk. After glancing at his body he was relieved to find no bruises on his body. He survived today.


	3. Xipe and Pipes

Freddy couldn't help but like his new friendship. It came with a a lot of perks but Creeper was just fun to have around. Normally, for the week and a half they where out because of OSS they went to the park, out in the woods, or some other fun place that Freddy normally would never go. His father thought that Freddy was still in school, so when it came time to wake up in the morning he crawled out of his house and in to the dried out pool where they sat and talked about the other. Not the most exciting thing to do, but it was something none the less.

"Um... Freddy. I'h gut somethin' to tell ya.", Creeper spoke. Freddy briefly looked at him in confusion.

"Spill.", Freddy demanded. To him, secrets don't make friends. Creeper looked nervous and fiddled with his fingers.

"Well, Ma Daddy wants ma ta know importan' people and...", he spoke lowly. Freddy started to freeze, his anger bubbling out. Unknown to him his eyes turned red, and his right hand's fingernails grew. He knew this was a mistake.

_"What?"_, the rage in his voice clear. Creeper's eyes widened.

"Na! Nothen like that Freddy. I'll always be ya friend. Never gunna stop that. I'h was gunna say that ma dad wants ma to meet with this kid, Xipe Totec.", he said, and Freddy relaxed and his deformities returned to normal burnt ones, not demonic.

"You don't have to ask me to go to be friends with other people. I'm not Stacy.", Freddy say with a chuckle. Creeper looked eager to spill the next part.

"Well this guy is important an' all. I an't no good with words, and he's really smart. Ma daddy's counting on this ta. Can ya meet him with me?", his voice pleading with the last words. Freddy thought about it for a moment, then shrugged.

"Sure. What's so important about this guy any way. Powerful or something?", was his response. Creeper practically was bouncing up and down with joy. From what he knew about his friend's father was that who you are is everything there. Yesterday his friend broke down and told him about his family, and how they weren't human and how they came from hell. Freddy really didn't care about that, in his mind he was already going there. His looks often had people screaming he would go there anyways.

"Or somethin'. Tha boy is tha next prince! Ma'h dad is leaving ma alone with him when him and Xipes father go on a business trip. If I'h mess this up than he'll REALLY kill ma.", Creeper stated. Freddy thought that he didn't care who the kid was. If anyone bothered his friend, than he would kill them, regardless of who they where. He might not have been strong, but one day he would get revenge if it came to that.

" Enough of this Prince talk. We need to do something fun today.", he stated. Creeper nodded with a smile. Freddy held up a skate board he stole from his fathers box. Even in it't worn out condition Creeper still acted like it was a new car.

"Wow! Cun I'h try it please Freddy? Please!", his demanding voice said. Freddy laughed and let his friend have the skate board.

His friend was the most naive kid he new, so he flew to the top of the empty pool and prepared to scate down. Before Freddy could yell how stupid that was Creeper was already zooming down, a scream from his throat, "Freddy! Stop this thing!"

Freddy tried to get in front of him, but Creeper decided to move the other direction that moment and swung his arm out, knocking Freddy to the ground. After getting up he ran after his friend, always a hair off from catching him. Another turn had turned his toes blue from bruising and a scatch on his cheek. He then jumped on Creeper right when cop sirens where heard.

"Damn! Creeper can you fly us out?", he asked his friend. Creeper looked a bit worried.

"Na, It'll be a'h dead give away it's ma! What do we do Freddy?", he asked his voice freaking out. He looked around and seen a big pipe drain in the middle of the pool, half opened already. Freddy ran to it and opened it quick, yelling as he fell down, "Follow me!"


	4. Skirts and Spiders and Clowns!

As they flew down the pipe Creeper made sure they didn't die on impact with how deep it wen . Freddy felt himself splash into sewer water and almost puked. It smelled like crap.

"Jeese Creeper, it smells like shit.", Freddy said.

"Well it wus ya' idea.", Creeper replied. "I'h hungry." He almost laughed at this, he felt a little threatened as well. His friend was scary. Who knows what he would do if he didn't find food soon enough...

"How can you think about eating when it smells like this?", was his reply, "Anyways do you have a light or something? I can't see anything."

"Nunth'en", was all he said. They went stumbling in the dark for what seemed like the whole day. Freddy was almost ready just to try and climb the walls in search of a way out. He smelled like shit, in fact he was covered in it, and felt worse because of his bruises that was hidden his shirt. They didn't talk much, so when Creeper spoke it surprised him.

"Freddy, I'h dead."

"Good. I wish I was so I didn't need to breath in this crap.", Freddy frowned.

"Na. I'm late, and I'm gunna die.", Creeper said. Freddy didn't understand. Late for what? He was about to ask when light flared every where. As he glanced to his side he saw lines of torches lit on the walls, and he was able to see himself and Creeper. Both of them where soaking wet, and their pants brown from the knee's down. Some food was on them as well, but most of it looked discussing.

"You are late.", said a angry voice behind them. When they turned around he saw a boy, a little older than himself. The boy, like the other two was deformed. He was pale with pins sticking out of his head and a cut on his stomach. What Freddy thought was the most weirdest thing of all was his skirt. His blue eyes, darker than his electric blue ones looked over Freddy with discuss. Who was this guy?

Jeepers beside him started shaking, his eyes going wide, "I'h sorry Xipe. I'h got-" He was cut off. This was Xipe?

"Silence. I am the prince, and I expect loyalty from all under me.", his squeaky voice said. Freddy's anger started to rise. Who did this guy think he was?

"Since your standing in shit that must say something about you.", he said back with a bull shit. Xipe's face went from disgusted to angry instantly and he focused on Freddy.

"How dare you make a mockery of me! I am the prince."

"And I'm Freddy Krueger. Now shut the fuck up and let my friend tell you why he was late.", he responded. Creepers face was shocked at what he said, and didn't move. Before any of the boys could say something, a loud noise was heard in front of them that sounded like a monster. Freddy and Creeper took a step back , while Xipe stood his ground. Was this kid stupid or what?

A giant spider came from the tunnel. It reached from the bottom of the sewer to the top. The only thing that he could tell was that it was a brown recluse. A big one. Xipe was not scared at all.

"I comand you to leave.", he instructed. The spider showed no intentions of understanding what he was saying and roared with a loud voice. Since when did spiders roar? The spider jumped, creatating a huge wave of water directed at them. Creeper grabbed his arm and the wave hit them, covering them in the shitty water.

After rising to the top and catching a breath he had just enough time to hold it before another splash came and the monster came closer. This time Freddy didn't get the time to catch his breath as another wave came before he could go up, and he opened his eyes and seen a blurry green figure going down, bubbles of air coming out of him. He swam down and grabbed the figure. He forced himself to open his eyes again as he saw Xipe, not Creeper under him. Closing his eyes his reflexes forced him to go up, but he had a hold of Xipe and swam to the top and opened his eyes.

"Creeper!", his hoars voice called.

"Up here.", said his friend. Looking up he seen his friend swooping down from the sky. "I'h found a'h way out!"

"Take the pansy up.", he commanded. Something inside him snapped.

"What?", his friend said. The spider raised his legs this time taking a final step twords them.

"Do what I say!", he screamed in a dark voice. As his eyes met with his friends, they where pure red, and his burns began changing, looking fresh. Creeper, scared out of his mind flew away with Xipe.

Freddy turned to the spider, "Do you want me?" He laughed, an evil and twisted laugh, "Than come and get me!" As soon a the spiders leg came down Freddy stabbed it. Not caring to see that a glove appeared on his hand he screamed and a bright light came out of the stab.

The world around them changed, from a sewer to a boiler room with pipes steaming. For the first time in his life he felt powerful, in conrtole. Hate surged through him. This think tried to kill him. It tried to kill Creeper. Fuck, it tried to kill Xipe. This was different than anything he felt before. He had joy, and this thing tried to take that away from him. It was going to die.

He appeared behind it, his hand ready to swipe and kill it. "Wait!", a voice said in front of him.

"Why should I?", he said looking around for the voice.

"Because I saved your ass kid!", the spider turned around and transformed into a clown. Unlike the other people from hell he met, this one was an adult and it towered over him.

"Who the fuck are you?", he questioned and his appearance turned back to normal burnt boy instead of a demonic one. The clown had a glimmer in his eye watching him.

"I'm Pennywise the dancing clown!", it said and did a little dance. What the fuck? He thought Zipe in a skirt was weird, but this could top that any day of the week.


	5. A Clueless Freddy, and a Creepy Clown

Freddy glared at Penny Wise. What was this thing?

"I'm Freddy, the guy who you just tried to kill.", Freddy stated with a sarcastic voice. Penny Wise's smile grown bigger, showing his sharp pointed teeth.

"I would _never_ do that.", the clown stated, "Your to _special_ for that. You wouldn't _float _like the others. Your different." The clown was stepping closer, observing him with a dark hunger. It scared him a little. It wasn't the look, but just thinking that Creeper might look this way to him one day sent his heart pounding. As much as he hated it, Freddy Krueger was human and it didn't help that this fucker was rubbing it in.

"Why did you attack my friends?", he asked ignoring what the clown guy said before. The clown just clapped his hands.

"Oh, I didn't attack them, I saved you.", he laughed after stepping even closer. Freddy was starting to think this was a bad idea. Looking around him he was shocked to find that the sewer was gone and replaced with a boiler room. How did this happen? Did the clown guy have powers this strong?

"So trying to drown us is saving us? I'm so convinced.", he backed up a little as the clown was getting closer. "Where are we anyways?"

The clown didn't say anything until Freddy was backed up into a wall with the clown just a foot away from him, "Don't play dumb little boy. I could never do this." The clowns face turned into a frown, his teeth seeming to grow longer.

"Are you a pedophile or something? Get the fuck away from me!", Freddy said breathing hard. It seemed like all the oxygen vanished. What was he talking about? How could they get here without him doing it?

The clown grabbed his shirt, lifting him high in the air, "Tell me what would have happened if Xipe could continue? He would have ripped you apart!" The clown laughed at his shocked face, "You really don't know kid. I thought you where just playing dumb. Do you even know what you are?"

"Let me down!", he screamed. The clown lifted him off the rail way they where standing on, and over nothingness continuing down at a fall that would surely kill him.

"I'll tell you a secret kid.", the clown said. Freddy felt fear surge through him, "I can control only a _tiny _bit here, and thats enough to cut off all oxygen in the room. Why are you still alive?"

With that the clown laughed and let Freddy go, letting him fall into the deep black nothingness. His eyes snapped open as a familiar voice called out, "FREDDY! WAKE YA ASS UP BOY!"


	6. Xipe's Afraid of Blood?

Later that evening Freddy sneaked out of his house, wearing his red and green striped shirt again. It was just a dream! He sleep through yesterday and nothing could wake him up. Even his step fathers fists couldn't wake him up. He went to the park and seen no one. His eyes turned a hint red as he closed them and punched something hard, thinking it was a tree, then punched it again.

"S-Stop!", a voice cried. He opened his eyes to see Xipe with a bleeding nose in front of him.

"Xipe?", he asked lowering his fists.

"Yes! Oh gosh it hurts!", the boy cried holding his nose. Freddy resisted the urge to role his eyes. _That_ hurts him?

"Suck it up kid.", he said, but took an oily rag and held the boys noise at a point. "Wait, do you know me?" This couldn't be right, he sleep all through yesterday.

"No", Xipe said in a weird voice, and narrowed his eyes at Freddy, "But the only burnt boy who lives around here is you, and thats from Creepers stories."

Freddy relaxed a little, "I'm so flattered. Anyways why did you appear out of no where? When I looked there before I seen a tree, not a guy with pins on his face."

Xipe's eyes widened and looked at Freddy's hand, that was soaked in blood, "Get that thing away from my face" He jerked his head back away from Freddy's hand, holding the cloth him self, "And I didn't appear. Creeper wanted me to talk to you about doing something together."

Before this point he could believe that if it was there first time meeting than Xipe could act this way, and that he wouldn't show his arrogance. _Doing something together? _He highly doubted that. A prince wanting to hand out with him just because his friend asked him to? There was something more to this. Freddy's eyes darkened a shade and he pushed Xipe against a tree, his fists high._  
_

"Why are you being friendly?", he said. Xipe's eyes was fixated on his bloody fists.

"I'm sorry! Look, yesterday you pulled me, Creeper, and that monster into your dream. Now I owe you because you saved me! Just please get the blood away from me! I'm the prince!", Xipe said. Freddy sighed. This kid wasn't afraid of getting punched, but the blood on his hand made him scared? Urg. This could have a good turn of events though. He thought of Creeper and he let Xipe go, smiling.

"I don't care if your the fucking king. You said you owed me, that means anything right?", he asked as Xipe curled on the ground.

"Yes! Yes! Anything!", the boy exclaimed. His eyes lightened at the sight.

"Well than I guess your my new classmate then Xipe.", he said as the boy groaned.

* * *

_**Okay, I know some of you are going to be like "BUT HES PIN HEAD AND PIN HEAD LOVES PAIN" Well, sorry folks this is my story and he WILL like pain at some point but not now. If I could write a bigger summary it would be:**_

**_Waring: In this story it will show how friendship and good things can make people do the most evil things like killing. It will start off as a very different people than they are in the movies, but they grow to be who they are. Here are already some of theses things._**

**_Xipe: Doesn't like pain, or blood. Arrogant, feels emotion. Still likes to be in controle  
_**

**_Creeper: Talks, bright, energetic, and friendly. Still eats humans though._**

**_Freddy: Young, trusting, has NO skill in wielding or building anything, doesn't know anything about dreams, has hopes and brave. Still cusses and is sarcastic._**

**_Now most of you are thinking about how this will change, but remember by the time this story is over, everything will change. Xipe, Creeper, and Freddy will all act like they do as adults soon._**

**_By the way I'm going to start doing short things showing what the next chapter holds:_**

**_Next up: Freddy and Zipe have to baby sit baby Ghost Face. How will this turn out?_**


End file.
